STORIES - HISTORIAS
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - Un día en la vida de un Eren de veintidós años, Guardián de la Paz y Marido. Parte del universo de Searching for Levi / Buscando a Levi. Año 2012 [LevixEren]


_**STORIES / HISTORIAS  
**_ ** _Escrito por_** **Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 _SUMARIO: Un día en la vida de un Eren de veintidós años, Guardián de la Paz y Marido. Parte del universo de Searching for Levi / Buscando a Levi. Año 2012_

* * *

 _Oye, Cabo._

 _¿Has oído alguna vez la historia de Píramo y Tisbe?_

 _Bueno, bueno, no me mires así._

 _No, no puedo verlo, pero estoy seguro de que me clavas la mirada._

 _Déjame, entonces, contarte la historia. Oiga atentamente._

 _¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres oír una historia de pacotilla acerca de mi estúpido mundo? ¡Tienes que escuchar esto! Es importante, Rivaille. Hay una moraleja en esto._

 _Bien, ¿ahora tengo tu atención?_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Bien. De acuerdo, ahí va._

 _Bueno, Píramo y Tisbe eran dos enamorados de Babilonia, que eran vecinos, pero no podían juntarse porque sus familias tenían un feudo. Sí, oíste bien… un feudo. Ya sabes… tipo como los Montesco y los Capuleto, nuestras – familias – se – odian – así – que – no – podemos – estar – juntos. Y, en esos tiempos, lo que fuera que hicieras, nunca debías fraternizar con el enemigo. Momento. ¿Qué quiere decir con que no sabe de los Montesco y los Capuleto? ¿Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto? ¡Ay, por favor, señor! ¡LOS ROMEO Y JULIETA! Hombre, ¿tampoco escuchaste de ellos? ¿Bajo qué tipo de roca estuviste viviendo? Espera, no me respondas eso. ¡FUE una pregunta retórica! Sí, ya sé que vives en Titán. Y no, no padezco amnesia. Bien, no importa… seguiremos con eso otro día. Volviendo a lo otro… este tipo, Píramo, y la chica, Tisbe… bueno, eran amantes desafortunados de Babilonia. Hm, ¿qué es Babilonia? Un lugar. Y no es importante para la historia._

 _¿Que debería plantear mis puntos antes de contar una historia?_

 _Como dije, no es relevante. NO ES IMPORTANTE. Deja de interrumpirme a mitad de cada oración, o nos vamos a pasar la noche en vela… día… ah, ¿qué hora es, allá?_

 _Okey, okey, Dios, voy a seguir con el cuento. Y, ahora que tengo su total atención, señor… sí, Píramo y Tisbe. Amantes desafortunados. Feudo familiar y toda esa canción. Ahora, la única manera en que estos dos podían hablarse era a través de una grieta en la pared. Sí, oíste bien. Una grieta en la pared. Así es como se comunicaban uno con el otro. A través de un agujero en la pared. Era el secreto de los dos, que nadie más sabía. Así que, un día, resolvieron encontrarse cerca de una árbol de moras, pero…_

 _Pero…_

 _Pero algo terrible pasó._

 _Ellos-_

 _¿Qué es… un árbol de moras?_

 _Es un árbol._

 _¿Qué cómo se ve un árbol? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? Se ve como un maldito árbol. ¿Qué más quieres saber?_

 _Epa, epa, epa. ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy un mal narrador?_

 _Hombre, nunca más te cuento una historia._

 _Le sacas la gracia a todo, Levi._

 _[Silencio]_

 _¿Cabo?_

 _¿Levi…?_

 _¿Me estás oyendo?_

..-..

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en la Tierra, los griegos creían en la diosa del arco iris, Iris, para que llevara sus mensajes. No mucho después, los romanos, criaron palomas para mandar mensajes a sus hogares acerca de batallas conquistadas y victorias. Mucho más al oeste, muchos siglos después, los Pieles Rojas aprendieron a hablar a las águilas, y podían leer en el cielo tachonado de estrellas sus fortunas. En una prospera civilización del oriente medio, los egipcios descubrieron el papiro y empezaron a grabar sus jeroglíficos en él. La comunicación evoluciono a partir de una grieta en la pared. La humanidad también evolucionó, haciendo un adelanto tras otro.

Cartas. Teléfonos. Email. Chat. Mensajes de texto. Video llamadas.

Y aquí esta Eren… con un reloj parlante.

El reloj yacía silencioso en la cama, mientras el joven de veintidós años apartaba la ropa sucia del piso, pateándola a una esquina. El joven castaño se sentó en el suelo de su dormitorio, con el rostro arrugado en concentración. Puso los pods circulares en el mosaico del suelo, alineándolos perfectamente en un cuadrado, como le habían explicado. Un cuadrado de noventa por noventa centímetros _**(1)**_. Ni muy grande ni muy chico. También tuvo mucho cuidado con la cinta adhesiva en el reverso de cada pod… tal como le habían explicado. Cuando el último de los pods fue colocado en el cuadrado, buscó el control remoto en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Hallándolo, el castaño lo sacó, dio cuidadosamente un paso atrás y presionó el botón verde. Su excitación falló por un breve momento.

Porque nada pasó.

Nada de humo.

O explosión.

Ni genios de ojos azules.

Eren pesadamente volvió al cuadrado y lo estudió, preguntándose si se había equivocado en algo.

Y, como si le respondiera, su reloj pitó desde la cama, y se estiró al comunicador. Presionó el botón oblicuo en la curvatura del dial y recibió la llamada entrante. Una llamada que era especial… no porque viniera del espacio o de un planeta distante. Pero era especial, porque era de alguien a quien no había visto en cinco meses. Sutilmente, Eren miró la hora. Las cuatro de la tarde en punto (justo como le habían dicho).

Hubo usual la pausa antes de que la conocida voz hablara.

Lánguida, profunda y mucho más sabia de lo que dejaba relucir.

 _Nada mal. Cumpliste con el horario._

Y ahí estaba la ambigüedad entre los mundos y las frases. Los espacios que Eren había aprendido a llenar por su lado.

El joven miro de entre ojos al reloj.

'No es como que hayas dado mucha opción, señor.'

Una pausa.

 _Siempre hay una opción, recluta._

Eren rió brevemente mientras iba a la ventana, para bajar las persianas. Nunca podías ser demasiado cuidadoso. Especialmente cuando estabas rodeados de amigos metiches, como Armin, Connie y Sasha.

'No cuando la orden proviene de usted, señor', dijo el chico. 'Para citarlo, _Cabo_ , sus exactas palabras fueron ' _Estate en tu cuarto a las mil seiscientas, hora de la tierra. Más te vale que no me hagas esperar._ ' Si hubo opción aquí, se me pasó por completo o debí haberlo mal interpretado.'

Hubo un 'hum' divertido desde el otro lado.

Eren bajó las persianas con un rudo tirón de la soga. 'Y, ya sabes, Levi, tu orden de encuentro sonó casi como una invitación a… _ya sabes.'_

 _¿A… qué?'_

'Oye, no te hagas el inocente. Sabes a que me refiero.'

 _No, recluta. No estoy bien versado en el slang de tu planeta. Así que, acláramelo. Palabra por palabra._

Eren suspiró y presionó una mano sobre sus ojos. Odiaba como se cavaba su propia tumba en ocasiones. '… No importa', dijo al fin.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y Eren pudo oír al otro, animado, al otro lado. El ruido de cortinas siendo apartadas, papeles y pisadas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? El más joven miró su reloj. Ya eran las cuatro y cinco.

'Ah, Levi, ya pasaron cinco de las mil seiscientas', dijo en voz alta. 'Y, ¿vas a decirme que hacen los pods?'

 _Hm_ , dijo la voz _. No se van a convertir en máquinas folladoras tentaculares… si eso es lo que te preocupa._

Eren hizo una mueca.

'Hombre, no vas a dejar eso pasar, ¿no? Vamos, cabo. ¿Qué hacen los pods?'

El silencio se hizo largo, y Eren oyó el ruido de un botón ser accionado.

 _Date vuelta._

'¿Qué quieres decir con que me _de vuelta_? Tengo buena señal acá.'

La voz ahora era más tranquila, pero conservó el tono autoritario. Sutil pero exigente.

 _Jaeger_ , insistió el mayor. _Date vuelta._

¿Y cómo se suponía que Eren iba a rebelarse a ese dulce tono? El guardián se apretó el puente de la nariz y se aguantó las ganas de suspirar. Peleas a medios hacer no le llevaban a nada, pero no se sentía con ganas de rendirse tan fácilmente. 'Dime qué hacen los pods primero-'

' _Eren'_ , dijo el mayor.

El chico se dio vuelta, listo para inspeccionar los pods por millonésima vez. Y el reloj casi se le deslizó de los dedos. Las palabras le fallaron por largo rato. Porque allí, en medio de su dormitorio… en _su_ maldito cuarto, se erguía un hombre. El mismo con el que acababa de hablar. Levi se alzaba, vistiendo una camisa blanca, bléiser oscuro y pantalones negros. Sin olvidar esa expresión aburrida, por supuesto. El hombre de cabello rapado miraba directamente a Eren. No era una figura de cartón, porque la boca se movía y podía ver el atisbo de una sonrisa aparecer en esos finos labios.

 _Deja de boquear. Pareces un idiota,_ espetó la voz desde su reloj.

Eren se apeó hacia delante.

'Eres tú… ¿verdad? Eres tú, Levi. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo-?

Eren alargó una mano, dirigida a tocar una mejilla. Pero sus dedos nunca dieron con la pálida piel. La mano atravesó, y la imagen parpadeó como si se perturbada el agua de un lago.

Al final, era todo lo que era.

Una imagen.

Un holograma.

Ambos esperaron a que la conexión se estabilizara. Levi le miró y se encogió de hombros, displicente. _Es sólo una proyección, Eren. No estoy allí en realidad._

Eren asintió, y dejó su brazo extendido caer.

'Ya veo', notó, con una sonrisa empañada. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron. 'Al menos… puedo verte. Te ves… bien.'

El de cabello oscuro miró a Eren, de cabeza a los pies.

 _¿Hm? No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tus ojos están rojos y parece que estas más… delgado._

Eren rió roncamente. 'Sí, los finales están a la vuelta. Y me estoy pasando la noche. Además, Oluo me hace sobre trabajar.'

 _¿Puedo recordarte, mocoso, que tú fuiste quien pidió ser un Guardián?_

'Sí, sí, ya sé. Y, ¿Cuál es el motivo?'

 _¿Motivo?_

'Digo, toda esta cosa de la proyección debe ser equivalente a una cena a la luz de las velas en tus términos, Cabo. Así que, ¿Cuál es el motivo?'

 _No hay motivo._

Eren sonrió ampliamente y se sentó contra su escritorio.

'Querías verme, ¿ah? Admítelo. Me extrañaste.'

 _Ah, no. Verás, terrestre, tengo una colega cuatrojos que está un poco tocada de la cabeza, y trabaja en proyectos de investigación que son una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Quería probar este prototipo y… aquí estoy._

Eren lo vio mirar en derredor.

 _Así que, esto es… ¿tu casa?_

Fue entonces que Eren dolorosamente se percató del desorden de su habitación.

'No, no es mi casa. Te dije mil veces que permanezco en un dormitorio, maldita sea.'

La mirada del otro recorrió la habitación- escrutando, midiendo y evaluando las posesiones de Eren. El veredicto llegó pronto y Eren supo cual seria.

 _Está… sucio._

Eren suspiró.

'Oye. No me avisaste. Se supone que debes mandar un mensaje si vas a pasar o lo que sea lo que se le diga a _esto_.'

Levi se rascó la barbilla, y evasivamente se encogió de hombros.

 _No podrías haber salvado este cuarto ni aunque te hubiera dado un aviso. Es un chiquero. Un completo chiquero. Sucio._

Eren se cruzó de brazos encima del pecho. 'Cabo.'

El mayor no le escuchaba. Siguió revisando sus extraños alrededores, mientras giraba sobre su sitio, tratando de interiorizar todo lo que había en el dormitorio de Eren. Desde la revuelta mesa de estudio, a la laptop hibernando a su ropero y colección de comics. Los filosos ojos grises finalmente fueron a posarse en las provisiones nocturnas de Eren.

 _¿Es éso… comida con hongos creciéndole encima?_

Eren se dio cuenta de que Levi hablaba del tazón de ramen de la semana pasada.

'Iba a tirar eso', dijo débilmente el más joven, y fue a remover el ofensivo objeto de la visión del mayor. Levi siguió inspeccionando.

 _¿Y qué demonios es eso en tu silla? ¿Tu ropa interior?_

'Eh… quizás.'

 _Claramente, necesitas más disciplina. Eres peor que Hanji._

'Maldita sea, Levi. ¿Vas a mirarme?'

El de cabello negro se volvió a Eren y le miró larga y duramente.

 _Hm. Tienes mi atención. ¿Qué?_

Eren le miró fríamente.

'Vamos, en verdad no puedes haberme llamado para señalar faltas-'

Su discusión duró poco ya que hubo un llamado a la puerta. Eren miró a la puerta cerrada, los ojos más amplios que los de un ciervo encandilado por luces. Mierda, masculló. Mierda, mierda, mierda-

La voz de Connie se oyó.

'¡Jaeger! ¡Olvidaste tus apuntes en clase!'

Eren se volvió a mirar a Levi con inquietud. Hubo un silencioso intercambio de palabras mientras un alarmado Eren le pedía al otro cortar la comunicación. Pero Levi era la misma imagen de la tranquilidad y parecía ligeramente interesado. Sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

'Los buscaré después', le gritó Eren en respuesta a Connie, mientras miraba a su esposo implorantemente. _Por favor, por favor, no digas una palabra. Debes irte_ , el universitario le rogaba con las manos juntas.

Rivaille Levi, por supuesto, no era tan fácil de sacarse de encima. Ni lo era Connie Springer.

'Oh, vamos, amigo. Hazme el favor y sólo toma tus apuntes, así puedo seguir con mi vida. Ser el buen samaritano no es mi estilo en verdad.'

Eren miró a Levi alzar una ceja. Hubo un destello de entendimiento y el otro decidió aceptar el desafío.

 _Oh, no seas tímido, CARIÑO. Esta fue TU idea, después de todo._

Levi había hablado y lo hizo en una voz que usaba solo en el campo de entrenamiento. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera todo cadete, lo suficientemente traviesa como para hacer que las orejas de Eren se pusieran rojas y Connie Springer tampoco se perdió sus palabras.

'¡Amiiiigo! ¿A quién tienes escondido ahí? Es día de semana. SABES que las visitas no están permitidas dentro del dormitorio en día de semana. ¡Abre la puerta, Eren! ¡O VOY A ENTRAR A LA FUERZA!'

Eren miró al mayor con incredulidad. Una mirada que significaba ser interpretada como 'Ya, mira lo que hiciste'.

Levi le miró divertido, mientras Eren tomaba el control con desesperación y jugueteaba con él.

 _¿Quieres que me VAYA? ¿Ya? Ni siquiera hemos COMENZADO._

Afuera, Connie redobló sus esfuerzos en atravesar la puerta.

'¡Amigo! ¡Abre la puerta!', exclamó el chico mientras luchaba con el picaporte.

Eren se volvió a ver entre la puerta y Levi, maldiciendo a los dos y preguntándose cuál era el peor de los dos demonios.

'¡Eren!', reclamó Connie desde afuera.

'Maldita sea, Connie. No hay nadie más aquí.'

'Estas mintiendo.'

'NO LO HAGO.'

Técnicamente, no _lo hacía_.

'Abre la puerta, o le voy a decir al consejero residente.'

En ese momento, Eren dejó el control, apagó las luces y fue a atender la puerta. No había caso en tratar de frustrar al curioso mapache. En la oscuridad, la presencia de Levi era como una boya fluorescente. El hombre sonrió y se rasco la barbilla, divertido. Probablemente, el mayor quería saber cómo iba Eren a manejar la situación. Y el guardián quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Eren destrabó la puerta la abrió en un suspiro. Miro al chico calvo de afuera.

Connie movía sus cejas, expectante.

'¿Y?', inquirió el más bajo.

'¿Y _qué_?'

'¿Quién está dentro?', reclamó saber Connie. '¿Con quién estás teniendo una cita en secreto?'

'Con nadie.'

'Sí, claro. ¿Por qué tenés las luces apagadas? No trates de esconderlo. OÍ a alguien ahí dentro, Jaeger! ¡Y voy a descubrir quién es!'

Claramente, Connie no iba a rendirse así como así.

Bien, hora del plan B.

Eren mantuvo un rostro serio mientras miraba a un lado y otro del pasillo. Considerando que estaban solos, salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. El castaño sacudió un dedo en el aire, pidiéndole a Connie que se le acercara.

'¿Qué pasa?', dijo el otro, alzando una oreja hacia Eren.

'Cons, te voy a decir la verdad. Pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie.'

'Seguro', juró el más bajo, frotándose las manos ante la idea de un escándalo. 'Pero, primero, decime, ¿a quién diablos te estás revolcando?'

'NO me estoy revolcando a nadie.'

'Ajá, escuché a alguien-'

Eren presionó un dedo contra sus labios, silenciando al otro.

'Okey, la cosa es… Pro-probaba mi tabla de Ouija.'

Si Eren esperaba que esto evitaría más preguntas, se equivocaba. El rostro de Connie se ilumino como arbolito de navidad y le dio más motivos para entrar al cuarto de Eren.

'¿Una tabla de ouija? ¡GENIAL! _Siempre_ quise probar una', dijo Connie, tratando de pasar de Eren y cruzar la puerta. 'Mi abuela, Valerie, ¿te conté de ella? La vieja era una loca, sabes… pero pateó el tacho hace ocho meses. Tuberculosis. ¿Crees que podrás invocarla? No creo que a su fantasma le moleste que me fije como está.'

Eren agarró los hombros del otro y lo contuvo.

'Perdona, Connie. La cosa es… que ya la estoy usando.'

La comprensión embargo al más bajo.

'Espera, ¿lograste invocar un espíritu?'

'Sí.'

'¿Quién?'

Eren se pasó una mano por el cabello, avergonzado. 'Ah, mi… tío.'

Hubo un silencio incómodo y un ceño fruncido de confusión en el rostro de Connie. Los hombros del chico cayeron y se apartó de la puerta.

'Amigo, tienes un tío perverso, ¿eh?'

Eren sonrió.

'Sin lugar a dudas.'

..-..

Tras recoger sus apuntes y librarse de Connie, Eren regresó a los confines de su dormitorio. Encendió las luces y halló al hombre de ojos grises en el medio del cuadrado de pods, esperándolo. Eren se detuvo, preguntándose que debía hacer ahora. El terrícola no estaba seguro de si debía estar aliviado o furibundo con el pendejo insensible de su marido. En cierto modo, la opción no era suya.

 _Tío, ¿ah?,_ fue la insidiosa pregunta de los labios del otro. Levi sonrió maliciosamente.

Eren rodó los ojos mientras guardaba sus apuntes en una carpeta.

'Ja, ja, muy gracioso', dijo con sarcasmo. 'Todavía no me dijiste que haces aquí, Rivaille.'

Eren observó mientras el mayor alzaba un dedo y le indicaba que se acercara.

'¿Por qué?', pregunto el castaño, la sospecha en su voz.

 _Tch. Ven aquí._

Eren suspiró y se acercó, '¿Qué?', reclamó.

Se hizo silencio mientras observaba a Levi mirarlo, ojos grises analizándolo de arriba abajo.

 _Desnúdate_ , fue la orden de una sola palabra.

Eren miró al hombre con toda su seriedad y discreción, tomando el control de encima de su cama.

'Así que, me extrañaste', dijo roncamente Eren, inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para molestar al cabo de cabello negro pero no tanto como para molestar la proyección. Vio a Levi un ligero asentimiento, ojos grises mostrándose aturdidos e interesados. 'Me extrañaste y querías verme con _tantas_ ansias, ¿ah? Debiste haberlo dicho… desde el principio mismo, _señor_. Esto no era acerca de probar el prototipo, ¿no es así?'

Los ojos de Levi estaban semi cerrados y el cabo estaba enganchado con cada palabra suya.

 _Quizás no_ , admitió.

'Ya veo. Así que, ah… ¿Cabo?' preguntó Eren, acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus narices pudieron haberse tocado.

 _¿Hm?_

'¿Estás en la habitación, ahora mismo?'

 _Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

'Porque puedo ver a Krobe meándote la cama.'

Hubo una pausa.

… _. ¿qué?_

La distracción fue todo lo que el joven guardián necesitó… en adelantar el control y presionar el botón rojo. La proyección se apagó y Eren estaba solo nuevamente en su habitación. Con una gustosa sonrisa y el corazón pesado, se volvió al reloj que yacía en el suelo. La voz en Gale estalla de indignación. Divertido, Eren lo recogió y palpó el dial, probando la conexión.

'¿Estás ahí, Levi?'

Hubo un gruñido al otro lado.

Eren sonrió.

'No puedo creer que caíste en esa. Hombre, gane este round por completo.'

 _Mocoso_ , fue el veredicto que vino del comunicador.

..-..

 _¿La historia de Píramo y Tisbe? ¿No la terminé? ¿Estás seguro?_

 _Ah, claro. Me desairaste la última vez, ¿no es cierto?_

 _¿Quieres saber que les pasó?_

 _Bueno, Píramo y Tisbe… murieron._

 _No, no estoy bromeando._

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Fue culpa del león._

… _toda la culpa fue del león._

..-..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS~**

Píramo y Tisbe eran una joven pareja enamorada de babilónicos. Desafortunadamente, sus familias se odiaban por completo. Los desafortunados amantes se susurraban cariñitos a través de un hueco en la pared que separaba sus casas, hasta que eventualmente no pudieron más y decidieron reunirse. Pero, cuando Tisbe se presentó bajo la morera donde debían encontrarse, una leona de fauces sanguinolentas (un león, en algunas versiones), estaba descansando allí. Tisbe gritó y escapó, dejando tras de sí su velo. Píramo llegó poco después, y halló a la sangrienta leona despedazando el velo. Asumiendo que Tisbe había sido devorada, se apuñaló a si mismo con su espada. Después, Tisbe regresó, descubrió el horrible acontecimiento y se apuñaló a si misma con la espada de Píramo también. Desde entonces, las que eran moras blancas _**(2)**_ están manchadas con la roja sangre de estos trágicos amantes.

Es una historia un tanto ridícula.

* * *

 **1** Tres pies en el original, que son unos 91, 4 cm.

 **2** Supongo que los griegos desconocían que existe la variedad de mora blanca… al menos, donde yo vivo, hay de los dos tipos.


End file.
